The Day in the Life of Accelerator
by Samuraidragonfrog
Summary: While Accelerator with Aiho Yomikawa and Kikyou Yoshikawa decided to go shopping to get food and clothing due to the changing of the weather for all who live in Yomikawa place, once they returned they seem to notice that Misaka Worst is missing and Last Order seem to be in a state of shock because the people who came decided to kidnapped Misaka Worst. Accelerator and Yomikawa.
1. Prolouge (Lost Sitter Arc beginning)

**The Day in the life of Accelerator**

Author Note 1:

I know this has been a long time since I decided to write something on here but I had this on my mind so I decided to write it, first off the characters in this story will be

a bit more on the OOC side because I really don't know Misaka Worst personality that well or if she really called Accelerator Tou-san plus I going to make Accelerator a

bit sappy in certain part of this story. Alright here goes nothing and I think you know that I don't own these characters other the villain and underlings in the plot of this

story. The setting is right after World War III Arc but before The Hawaii Invasion Arc. The reason it rated T is due to Accelerator and Misaka Worst language, and some

blood little in the story

* * *

**Prologue (Lost Sitter Arc Beginning)**

While Accelerator, Aiho Yomikawa and Kikyou Yoshikawa were shopping for clothing and food that were available for the fall and winter month that were quickly

approaching so everybody who live in Yomikawa's place were ready but all Accelerator did was complain that he wanted to relax at home with the brat and the

nuisance, wearing a black sweater that had a green frog face on the front of it, the mascot was from a tv show that Last Order like. The green frog was called Gekota

and while he was annoyed that Last Order bought this for him but he knew that if he throw it away this would make the brat upset, underneath his sweater was a white

tee shirt that had gray strips that formed a v wrapping around his whole shirt. The pants he wore that day match the gray strips of his shirt with black socks that also

had a Gekota all over them which was also another present from the brat and black shoes. His middle length straight white hair and crimson eyes show there normal

annoyance due to the fact he was dragged out of bed by Aiho Yomikawa when all he wanted to do was relax with the brat and the nuisance, while he limp to the nearest

bench sitting down when he was at it and placing his modified crutch the right of him and setting the bags of clothing that were for the brat and the nuisance to the left

of him, not wanting to turn on the choker to block the noise around him because that would be a waste of the battery power of the choker that hang around his neck his

only comfort right now was to gave his annoyed stare at the pass buyer until Kikyou return from her own shopping of the nearest grocery store that was in the

underground mall that they decided to go and do there shopping. Carrying a few bags of her own she made her way toward the him and once she was in ear shot of him

he said to her, "Why the fuck did you make me go shopping especially when it this crowded Yoshikawa?" While she frown when he said that to her all she did was gave

him a non-emotional response, "Because you are the best suit for the job being Worst would just make everybody here feel uneasy about what they bought and Last

Order has to much energy to stay still for us to get her anything because she would want to look at everything meaning you the only one for the job because you seem

to be able to pick out clothing that suit both of them very well." Accelerator growl at her when she said that, staring with a death stare that would freak out everybody

else but this didn't faze her at the least, because she know it doesn't mean anything that just how he looked when he really annoyed. What Kikyou Yoshikawa was

wearing a long sleeve shirt that was pink in color and had a flower in the middle of it while her lab coat was the coat she wore for this outing, she also wore blue jeans

with white knee long highs socks and sneakers, slowly moving toward the bench that Accelerator was sitting because she wanted to rest her feet from all that walking

she been doing today, her short straight black hair and brown eyes stare right back at Accelerator while only annoy him because in his mind he figure that she was

analyzing due to the fact she was a researcher that work on the Level 6 Shift Project with him. Making a "Tch" sound and turn his head away from her hoping to see the

other person who brought him on this fun little trip to the underground mall, he didn't see her but he felt something cold on his right cheek which made him turn around

to see that Kikyou was holding a can of black coffee to his cheek from one of the bags she was carrying, he quickly took it from her hand then open it up and slowly

took a drink out of the can. All Accelerator wanted to do now was get out of here but since Aiho Yomikawa was here ride and would be piss if he just left without her

knowing that plan was a foolhardy one to say the least, those two for now sat in silence being neither had anything to say really being the live together so what was

there to talk about they which they didn't know. As the minutes went by for Accelerator and Kikyou who were still not saying anything to each other until Kikyou stood

up and in passing said "I rest my feet long enough now it time to find Aiho," grabbing the bags as she got up and when Accelerator heard that he reach for his crutch to

get up picking it up and grabbing the bags he bought as well and follow her because he wanted this trip to be over, as they walk something in his mind made him feel

more worry now then before which made him hurry. Kikyou notice this and was confused by his sudden urgency to find Aiho. Quickly catching up to him by moving a

little faster herself until she was right next to him, wondering why he was moving quicker then normal only to see concern on his face. Kikyou quietly asked him "What

wrong Accelerator," Accelerator didn't look at her just continue to move but while his voice sounded normal in his response she still notice the concern on his face. "I

don't know but I have a bad feeling that something happen to the brat or that nuisance," She nod at what he said but before she was able to get out her cell phone they

both notice where Aiho was which make them move toward her. When Kikyou called out her name so Aiho could find them, she was curious on why they were moving

as fast as they are to get her but she also see that concern on Accelerator face. What Aiho Yomikawa was wearing a green jacket that was long sleeve over a, light long

sleeve shirt that had puppies on it and was also green in color, the reason she was wearing it was that Last order brought her something which she didn't want to

disappoint her by not wearing her gift from Last Order, the pants she was wearing a heavy weather proof material that was green as well. She also wore combat boots

that were black in color with green ankle length socks, her long bluish black hair was in a ponytail and she had blue color eyes seem more surprised upon there arrival

due to how Accelerator seem to be worry about something. She look at Kikyou to figure out what going on with Accelerator but when she was close enough to talk all

she heard was "He has a bad feeling about Last Order or Misaka Worst," Aiho seem to understand that being they never been left alone before without one of them

there but this seem to be different from his normal way he worried about them. Walking toward them while holding her own bags she started to look for her car key that

were in her pockets of pants with her other hand because it seem like Accelerator wasn't going to wait, heading toward the exit of the underground mall. Once they

made it outside they all walk over to Aiho's car, it was a blue with white square stripes that was on both side of the car front and it had light that police car use

because it was an Anti-Skill car meaning it was a four-door car. Once they were close enough to the car Aiho hit the unlock button on the remote from her key chain and

walk over to the driver side door and open the door, Kikyou open the passenger side doing that same. While it took Accelerator a bit longer to make it to the driver side

back door, once he was there he open the door quickly and shove the bags he had to the seat next to him and glare out the window toward the place he called home. As

Aiho place the key in the car ignition slowly turning the key so she didn't break the key with one turn the engine roar into life and with slow careful moment of backing

out of the parking lot, turning around when she could and started to head to there home which was in the family side part of the city. While the trip back home would

only take about ten minute to make back home, the way Accelerator was growling at the passing of other building seem to make Kikyou nervous because he rarely

acted this concern about anything other then Last Order. Once they made it over to the parking lot to the apartment complex of their home, Aiho quickly found a

parking spot and place her car into park but before those other two could even move to open there door Accelerator fling the door open and head quickly to the elevator

to take to reach the thirteen floor barely remembering to take the bags in the passenger side that he bought in the underground mall. While Aiho and Kikyou were afraid

he would break the elevator by using his wind control to blast the elevator cabin away then used the electricity to jump up to the thirteen floor before they arrived to

take themselves up to their home, as both Kikyou and Aiho step out of the car to go toward the elevator where Accelerator was waiting for the both of them impatiently

and was slowly moving the wind to do what they both fear him destroying the elevator so he could get up there while they had to explain to the authorities what happen

to the elevator, making them move even quicker before he gather enough wind to blast the cabin away. Aiho quickly place a hand on his shoulder which made him

more piss as he now turn his face toward her with a look that meant_ "Back off or you would regret it for as long as you live,"_ while Aiho sighs at the look on his face she

didn't remove her hand off his shoulder as they all waited for the elevator cabin to reach the ground floor so they all could go up. Once it was on the ground the door

open which allow them to walk inside and Kikyou press the button to raise the elevator to the thirteen floor, while people who live in the place would think this was a

normal apartment building but this complex was used by the teachers so students usually don't live there. The elevator only took about ten seconds to reach the

thirteen floor and once the door open Accelerator move as quick as he legs would take him to reach the door that had a two on it because that was Aiho's apartment,

taking out a simply security card from his pocket and thrusting it into the card slot. While the lock read everything they needed to figure out who was trying to open the

lock while it only took a few seconds to figure out who it was while Accelerator move his other hand off his crutch to place it on the handle of the door pushing it open.

Kikyou and Aiho were able to walk into the apartment first because Accelerator was still holding the door to the apartment, what they both saw was someone seem to

have broken in because the floor was messing in the living room of the apartment due to all the books and movies that had seem to be on the floor plus one of the lamp

in was broken with the glass near the couch, as all of them walk into the apartment after looking around the living room to see the mess that was left by the person who

broke in and whoever was kidnapped from the place seem to struggle as they walk farther in the kitchen was also a mess with knifes scatter all over the place like

someone was trying to grab a weapon only to fail as the person was able to know beat the other person to it, Accelerator decided to end his tormented mind by yelling

out two name "Last Order and Misaka Worst came here," once that was yelled a door open up from the hallway that lead to the bathroom and bed rooms and a girl peek

out of the room that was nearest the bathroom, seeing her three guardians ran toward Accelerator because she knew that he would be able he would be the best at

calming her down and the closer they got they all see what she was wearing. It was some pajama that was a light green in color and had some white baby ducks walk

across the bottom of the shirt while the sweat pant part of the pajama was also in the light green color the bottom of the sweat pant were a small little pond with two

adult ducks waddling toward the water, her feet were still bare due to her not going anywhere this morning made her not worry about getting dress in her more normal

causal clothing. Her chestnut brown hair had a piece of it sticking up into the air that made a point and with her chestnut brown color eyes look fully at Accelerator who

cheeks were puff up and red from crying, when she was close enough to Accelerator she fling herself at him which gave him barely anytime to shift his body to make

sure they both didn't fall on the floor. Holding out his arms he quickly caught her in the air and gently brought her closer to him, with sadness in her voice started to

explain what happen here in their home, "Misaka Misaka notice that you, Aiho and Kikyou wasn't here so she decided to wake up Little sister Worst so she could watch

me and while she was stubborn Misaka was able to wake her up. We then went over to the kitchen to make ourselves breakfast of cereal when the front door open,

running over there because Misaka thought it was you, Aiho or Kikyou had returned home and Misaka wanted to greet you but it wasn't. It was a man that Misaka has

never seen before he wore a white lab coat like Kikyou with a yellow tee-shirt under it and tan pants with yellow shoes, he was tall Misaka would guess he was about six

feet had middle length wavy style hair and blue eyes. Misaka notice that had a smile on his face which scared me because it didn't have the warmth that usually smile

had while the noise seem to make Little sister Worst move from the kitchen to the living room where the front door was and with one look at the man she seem to

became more happy because it seem like she was going to do something to the man which Misaka didn't understand but she did tell me to go hide somewhere and while

Misaka was still confused Misaka did what she told me to do. Running to my room is where Misaka decided to hide on only came out when you call for me but Misaka

hear the fight between Little sister Worst and that man who came in the front door, the man seem to be an able fighter because he could dodge Little Sister's attack

pretty well but also he had something that block electrical which made Little sister Worst excited because she found someone would might be able to be a challenge and

you can notice the result of there battle Little Sister Worst isn't here she was kidnapped by that man." Last Order had tears fall out of her eyes is she told the story while

Accelerator continue holding her tight and wiping the tears from her cheeks then once she was done he lower himself until he was at her eye level and say "I promise

that I bringing that Nuisance back home", he drop the bags he was carrying, let go of Last Order and move back toward the front door, opening it and left while Kikyou

now was the one holding her because Aiho follow him out the door to found Misaka Worst from that man.

* * *

Author Notes 2:

I hope that I did a good job with Last Order speech but if I didn't sorry about that, you will notice that I called people by there first name, the reason for it is because

since there are Accelerator family he would called them by there first name. I had many plans for this story so I hope I can keep attention on this story but since I made

this a cross-over my next arc idea while feature the Railgun Ladies then I shift back toward Accelerator for the next arc. Which make this total weak now sorry again,

Thank anybody who is willing to read this mess of a story.


	2. Chapter 1 The search

**The Days in the life of Accelerator**

Author Note 3:

This is for the reviewer Sid, sorry it took me a while to write the prologue also sorry for my poor English. this chapter will have Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto Misaka, Shinobu Nunotaba, Kazari Uiharu and Ruiko Saten and Misaka #10032 in it, let hope I can do a good job making Accelerator haunted due to his family getting involved his darkness again being he wanted them to have a peaceful day at least for a while.

I hope can indicate that very well. I will do that by using Italic for his thought, I hope to make this story interesting for people who are willing to read this story. The storyline in the story will move forward in time but for now this arc is place in between what I stated before.

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Search (Lost Sister arc part one)**

Accelerator heard the door close after him as he walk over to the elevator is quickly as he leg muscle could move with his crutch but the voice called him back toward her which just made him signed in annoyance due just wanted to get out there and started searching for "The Nuisance," and already knowing that for now he doesn't have a clue where to look for her meaning that it would be better to be searching for her already. While Aiho notice his reaction to her calling him back toward her she couldn't help but smile a little bit because he never really show his worry about Misaka Worst like he does with Last Order but she wanted to detail her plan for there search and rescue, once he made it back toward her she started with her plan for there search.

"You can be an idiot you know that. Did you think you can could search everywhere in Academy City all be yourself? I know you worry about her but think about the situation, we have no idea where to look but to make it easier I will take the more northern districts of the city while you search the southern districts." Accelerator just stare at her for a second due to be called an idiot but understood the plan and went back toward the elevator which the cabin was now up on the thirteen floor waiting for them get in or someone on a different floor to press the button to go to make it go to a different floor, they both move toward it, went inside, press the button to the ground floor and headed into the direction that Aiho suggested they started there search with.

* * *

Mikoto Misaka, Kuroko Shirai, Kazari Uiharu and Ruiko Saten were having fun looking at clothing at Seventh-Mist while also discussing the news that Shinobu Kunotaba had explain to Mikoto about Febrie and Janie, also decided that she could explain more in person then on a phone. Since they all wondering what that meant, they couldn't help but think of the possibilities of what that meant for the girls. Due to the fact that it was fall now the ladies themselves were wearing there winter uniforms what the girls from Tokidawai wore was a long-sleeve tan jumper with a white shirt underneath it, they was also a red bow tie on the neck line of the shirt that Mikoto and Kuroko wore. The skirt they wore was a checker pattern blue with light blue and had tan line that form a square going all around the skirt, but what was different about what Mikoto and Kuroko was what socks that they wore.

Mikoto had on was a pair of dark blue almost knee-length socks while Kuroko had on short white fold up pair of socks that was on her shin while the loafer shoes they wore are brown in color, you could tell that the Tokidawai was a very prestigious school due to how the jumper that Kuroko and Mikoto wore had gold button that secure it shut on the sleeves and to close it from the cold of the fall season, another way you can tell that Tokidawai was a prestigious school was due to the fact that that on the jumper that Mikoto and Kuroko had on also had a emblem patch on the right side of the jumper just above the breast, the emblem was shaped like a shield.

The outer color of the emblem was a dark red after that there was a gold line went around the shield while the inner part of the emblem was a lighter red the outer part of it and in the middle there was a gold plus sigh but like all the clones that Mikoto Misaka had they had chestnut brown hair that was almost down to her neck and like the Last Order her eyes color was also chestnut brown, Mikoto also had a hair clip that had two flowers on it which the petal of the flower was white and yellow in the middle of the flowers.

The hair clip was on the left side of her hair, while Kuroko was younger then Mikoto by a couple of years making her a little bit shorter then her "Sissy", her hair color while it was red it look more pink then red and where in pigtails that were curly due to natural curly hair. The bows she used to make her pigtails were a bright red and her eyes where a pinkish-brown and under her left thigh she had a black strap that were her holder for the spikes she uses to capture criminals or to stop a suspect car by blowing out their tires. While she was excited for her "Sissy," to see the girls she had rescue a few months ago, she couldn't help wonder what going to happen when they meet Nunotuba-san being it would

be nice to know what she had plan. Turning to her partner from Judgment who face was even more excited to know there was news about Janie and Febrie from Nunotuba-san, Kuroko partner didn't go to Tokidawai so her winter uniform was much different. The girl she was looking at was name Uihari Kazari, she had short straight hair that cover up her eyebrows in front and was again almost near her neck in the back, she also had golden-brown eyes and has a headband that had very beautiful artificial flowers of many different types but like Kuroko she was short as well in height. Kazari and Rukio were just about as old as Kuroko meaning they went to a middle school which was called Sakugawa Middle School, their winter uniform was a navy blue long-sleeve collar shirt that had a white line running across the collar and going around the cuffs on the wrists.

There was also red neck tie that went across from shoulder to shoulder that connect in the middle of the chest where it tied making the other part hanged downward toward her stomach, the skirt they were was also navy blue but the length of the skirt was much longer then the Tokidawai skirts that Mikoto and Kuroko wore because it reach the knees while Tokidawai only was at the upper thighs of those two. Like Kuroko she wore fold-up socks that barely went past her shin while they wore black loafer shoes, while Rukio was much taller then both of her best friends, she had the same hair color as Uiharu but her hair was much longer and on the right side of her hair she had a hair clip that was a like the flower that Mikoto in color but the petals were longer. She also had a longer skirt and socks then Uiharu as her skirt reach down to her shins and her socks did the same thing. As the continue to walk around the shopping section of Seventh-Mist

until they all wonder into a section that seem to be a have a gothic Lolita and there were they all seen Nunotaba-san staring at a dress that she currently didn't have but she wasn't buying it due to how much it take to travel to Academy City that she couldn't spend any other money right now, the dress in question was also a gothic Lolita style the color were white with a very dark purple that almost black in color. The dress was about ankles length long with frill that almost touch the ground, then in the middle of the dress there was a dark purple ribbon and the sleeves also had a ribbon that was near the shoulder of the sleeve while the gothic Lolita dress she had on was black with a little bit of white on the collar, the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. While that were many ribbons on the bottom of her dress and her sleeve had lace on the bottom of them as well while the dress was able knee length you were able to see the white stocking she wore under her dress.

She wore boot that were up to her ankles, black in color and had straps that cover most of the boot she was wearing, she also wore her white lab coat over her dress. Mikoto decided to called by yelling out "Hey Nunotaba-san," this made her turned toward the group of ladies and while her facial expression didn't change much they saw in her eyes that she was happy to see them. Moving toward them, they couldn't help but be reminded that she was a her eyes look like a fish. Her eye color were a blueish purple while her hair was black in color with a wavy look that barely went past her cheek, getting close to the group of ladies that when she decided to speak to them.

"Hello Misaka-chan, Shirai-chan, Uiharu-chan and Saten-chan," she bow her head to them before continuing, "I'm glad to see you all again but I knew that you want to talk about Janie and Febrie," they all seem to nod at the mention of this, she couldn't help but smile at them but asked first "May we sit down somewhere first before we talk my legs are tired from the plane ride and walking around Seventh-Mist?" The all nodded to that request but knew that they only place they could sit down wasn't in Seventh-Mist, Mikoto took the lead as she, Kuroko, Rukio, Uiharu and Shinobu went toward the exit of Seventh-Mist.

* * *

The search for Misaka Worst wasn't panning out very well as Accelerator and Aiho as both of the have came up empty in their search for her which they been searching for hours now while his legs were tired and his stomach was grumbling due to the lack of food from not eating lunch, coming to a bench that was near a lamp post Accelerator took a sit for now to rest up his legs. Hearing his cell phone in the left side pocket of his pants which made him grumble and sign because he knew who it as and wasn't in the mood to tell her that he hasn't came up with anything yet either but knew she would keep calling until he did answer it, once the fourth ring happen he place his left hand in his left pocket, remove his cell phone from it then answer it,

he could tell that she wasn't in the mood for his stubbornness by her voice. "Bastard don't make me wait for you to answer your phone because I don't want to worry about while I'm searching for Misaka Worst," while all he did when she said that "Tch," when she said that but she continue after he did that. "I haven't found anything and it seem like you haven't either so why don't you returned home to rest up and get some dinner," Accelerator thought back at the moment when they all return home seeing Last Order with her puffing cheeks and red eyes from crying and not wanted to fail the promise he made her before he left, answering Aiho question on about returning home to rest up and get some food in his stomach. "There no way in hell that going to do that because I'm not to break that promise to that brat so if you want to go home to get rest and dinner then do that because I will continue the search with or without your help Aiho." He heard a sign from Aiho when he said that she, answer him back through "Fine just report anything if you have an idea of where to search for her Idiot,"

that ended for phone call with her hanging up on him. While he was ready to get going to continue the search for "The Nuisance by using his crutch to support his body weight to lift himself up from the bench but once he was on his feet the soreness of his legs from all the walking he has already done which made him sign in annoyance before sitting back down on the bench, while sitting though he started to think about what has happen with him and the family he has gain over the past few months. The only problem with what he was thinking was all the dark thing that have happen to "the Brat," as those thought came to mind he started his own dark thought which he started to voice, _"Why does this always happen to someone I know? Why does that Brat still stay with me being she always seem to suffer __because of me darkness? Why does she care for a worthless piece of shit like me? Why does she continue to smile at me?" _

while the thought stung the hell out of him because of how dark they were but that was only the beginning as his thought now turn to the two women that also support him,_ "Why does those two think I deserve __to be save was it because I saved the brat? What do they gain by supporting a worthless piece of shit like me? Damn it, look like I have added another person to my hell __What does Kikyou find interesting about a worthless piece of shit like me?" _Accelerator had move his head to his hands meaning he wasn't paying attention to the figure that was approaching him as he thought continue to wrapped around him this made the figure got closer to him until the black kitten that was in her arms decided to jump out of them and walk over to the boy legs, while the figure try to grabbed the kitten before it made it to Accelerator but fail at that task.

The kitten now was rubbing it head lightly on his legs and lightly purr as well, the little black kitten had snapped Accelerator out of his thought but due to the fact his emotional mask wasn't fully back yet he didn't move being he never wanted to show his weakness to anybody needing some time to get back to normal the only problem with that was the fact that the black kitten wanted attention from him so it kept rubbing it head on his legs making itself purr even louder, Accelerator finally return to normal by signing in annoyance and moving his hands downward toward the kitten while the figure herself wasn't sure what the Accelerator was going to do with the kitten which made her worried even but when he grabbed the kitten and lifted it up toward the bench this only made the kitten happier as now the kitten was licking the hands of Accelerator.

While the licking surprised him but that was only last for a bit as the figure finally decided to say something, "It seem like Dog has taken a liking to you state Misaka as she watch you pick up the kitten from the ground." When he heard the voice he couldn't help but flinch a little because he knew who it was now due to the monotone voice, this did surprised him a little due to the fact that most sisters tend to leave him alone unless they uses Last Order for some request at the time so for one to approach him like this did concern him a little but he of course wasn't going to show it to her. He move his head to look up at the sister who was talking to him and while she had the same look of Mikoto Miaska from the uniform to the hair color and eyes color there was still a few different to her first she had goggles on her head there were gray in color with a black straps to keep it on her head which was over her eyes loose enough for her to pull down when she was ready for action that might came,

the visor was green in color, next was just her eyes themselves they look like Mikoto in color but didn't have the life in them like her does and she also had a sliver heart necklace that was given to her by the boy that was the first savior of the sisters which Accelerator was annoyed by Last Order that day because she wanted something like that too. The necklace itself wasn't unique per-say but there was a twist on the upper and lower part of the heard to make it look different then a normal heart necklace, while the necklace hang down to the just barely pass her white tee-shirt, while his raise his eyebrows when he heard the name "Dog," but what she said seem to be true because the kitten now was in his lap, curl into a ball and was gently purring.

Accelerator signed at the fact of the kitten was in his lap now since decided to leave his hands after he pick it up from the ground, while looking at the clone, he felt like he needed to asked her a few question but the first one that came to mind was. "Why the hell are you sitting next to me after what I did to you?" as he remember the battle that ended the Project Level Six Shift and how much her hurt her due to not thinking she was a living being at the time of when the experiment was active, while the clone seem to be happy that "Dog," is having fun with Accelerator as a small little grin grace her face for a second before turning into her normal expression. She now answer his question "Misaka wanted to sit next to you because she knew that Last Order is very worry about you and this is making her feel a little better knowing that you are safe for now since Misaka is sharing this with the network,"

all this did was make him "Tch" and look away from her because he felt like the brat didn't needed to worry about him but she then continue talking to him. "Misaka also know from the network that you have been doing what you can to support and protect all of the sisters and know that you will not do anything to hurt or scared another one of them again." While he continue to look away from her "Dog" had different idea as now he seem to have fallen asleep in his lap which made him sign until he heard noise that sounded like someone talking off in the distance, while he couldn't tell who it was due to the distance he felt like he needed to escape this situation being he wasn't here to caused trouble but it always figure a way to find him.

* * *

The noise that Accelerator heard was the girls as they continue there talking and while they wanted to know the news that Shinobu had wanted to tell them, the only thing she would say was she needed a place to rest because her legs were tired and sore now from all that had happen today for her which just annoyed Mikoto and Kuroko as they really wanted to know what was so important that she came here to tell them in person. The search for the nearest bench that was getting closer as they went east of the entrance from Seventh-Mist as they continue to move toward the bench not knowing that there was someone that Mikoto and Shinobu never wanted to see again if they could help it,

making around the corner and seeing the bench off in the distance, everybody who was there notice there were two people on the bench they were looking for. They couldn't for now tell who they were but while they move closer Shinobu and Mikoto could easily tell who it was due to they fact she would never forget the two people, one was the "Asshole" who could beat her like she was nothing and kill ten thousand and thirty one of her clone sisters Accelerator and the other was the sister she had the most contact with unit number #10032 and while this confused her a lot to see one of her sister even near the "Asshole" that had kill them as like they were doll that didn't have feeling or had a life to live as memory flooded her mind of what he did to them and what it took to

make him stop killing them, the electricity that she control was violently wrapped around her body but due to the fact that her sister was there she didn't take the risk of hitting her as well. Changing straight toward them her angry clearly on her face as she continue to get change toward them while Misaka #10032 stare at Accelerator and her big sister she could easily tell that Accelerator wasn't planning to fight her and while she wanted to stop what going to happen she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to face Accelerator who left hand was on her shoulder as his right hand had remove "Dog" from his lap,

Mikoto notice this which just made her angrier as the electricity now started to spread around her hitting the nearby objects and the sidewalk, Mikoto's friends other then Shinobu had no idea what going on but they knew she was angry at that boy who was sitting on the bench next to a girl that look like Mikoto, which just made all confused again other then Shinobu. As Mikoto stare a those two she couldn't understand what going on but as she get close enough to throw a punch at Accelerator's face notice she was able to do that as he landed on the ground, she also notice that he wasn't really trying to get up which just seem to piss her off even more then before. "Asshole are you going easy on me or something?

Because I know that your power would easily reflexed my fist right back at me," due to her rage which increase from him not defended himself made the cloud darken overhead of them ready as she ready a lightning strike on Accelerator but didn't used it due to her sister being there, noticing there was a crutch by the bench she started to used her magnetism to lift off the ground ready to throw it away until she notice that her sister was acting a bit strange as she was looking at the floating crutch and gave Mikoto a stare while it didn't show emotion if she could it would be sadness and annoyance as she look at the situation that was happening before her, she say something to Mikoto that made her confused "What you going to do with that crutch big sister Misaka inquire?"

Then she slowly move herself down to the ground where Accelerator was who turned his head toward giving her look that was telling her to back off but didn't voice anything to Misaka #10032, as Mikoto friends continue to stare at disbelief at what been happening Kuroko recover enough to say something, "Sissy why does that girl that look like you and why are you attacking this person like that? What did he do to make you this angry?" In her angry Mikoto forgot her friends where even with her and while she now wish they were not there because she didn't want to explain what going on to them at all she heard a two voice that seem to answer Kuroko questions that first one was Misaka #10032, "I'm a clone of big sister that was create to serve in an experiment to make the boy on the ground to reach level six Misaka explains the first question to the girl with the pig-tail who called big sister Sissy said Misaka,"

all but Shinobu were shocked to hear that they were talking to a clone and that there was an experiment to make someone a level six but what came next made them understand why Mikoto was so angry to see the boy as he the one to take the next question on why she was so angry. "Because the only way for that to happen was I had to killed them and before the experiment had ended I killed ten thousand thirty one until the hero of the sister and Railgun stop me," while Mikoto friends were surprised and upset to learn what happen in this experiment the one who take the most action was Kuroko. Her eyes turn deadly and directly stare at Accelerator and threat him, "How dear you hurt my precious Sissy you bastard, i'm going to make sure pay you double fold for what you have done to her until you have nightmare in your dream."

While Kuroko went after the person who hurt there friend Kazari and Rukio directive there action toward Mikoto, "Misaka-sempai why did you keep something this big from us while I understand that we couldn't do much to stop him we could of support you because that what friends do Misaka-sempai." Mikoto heard the concern in Rukio voice but before she could say anything to her about the reason she didn't tell them about this she felt a hug from Kazari and with great concern and sadness in her voice she said, "I'm very sorry that we couldn't see how you were hurting and couldn't help you, sorry you have to suffer alone when this was happening Misaka-sempai" Tears started falling from her eyes because she couldn't bear the thought of one friend going through this pain alone, seeing this is her chance to talk Mikoto answer them. "I'm sorry Kuroko-chan, Saten-chan and Uiharu-chan but the reason why I didn't mention this to you was because this was my fault as I gave some doctor my DNA map thinking they would used it to help people with Muscular dystrophy as that what they wanted it for,"

she sighed a little before giving all her focus on Accelerator only to see her sister kneeling in front of him protecting him, "I will not you hurt him again Big sister or you the girl with the pig tail who threaten Accelerator as she angrily declare while staring at the two you said Misaka." A whisper came out of Accelerator mouth "Idiot," before turning on his power by moving his hand to the knob on the chocker moving down to Esper mood, while she heard him do that and was about to turn around Accelerator pounded the ground with his right fist. This made a little wind ball move toward the sister that pushed her toward Mikoto and Kuroko, while both girls notice that Accelerator say something to the both of them,

"This is your chance Railgun and pig tail girl to do what you needed to do so we can move on because I have something to do so can we get this done so I can do that." Accelerator move his hand to the knob again and move it back toward normal mode before either girls could strike him as he knew that they would not be able to do anything if his power was on. while Misaka #10032 try to make it back to him before that happen only to see a lightning bolt came crushing down on him, after the strike that Mikoto unleashed on him she yell out in him because while she hated him she didn't have the will

to kill him because she knew that if she did she would be no better then he is. "What you going to ruin more life your asshole? Like my sister who want to protect that person who kill them without a thought of them as there were only useless garbage." Misaka #10032 look at Accelerator after he took the bolt noticing he didn't make a sound or move from the ground after that attack as Kuroko get her lick in by disappearing from her location and appear right next to Accelerator, who was still on the ground while angry guided her was ready to attack him but her judgement training leak through her mind and made her stop the attack when he on the ground, Lifting him roughly back to his feet making him stare at her as his body was still twitching from being hit by the Mikoto's Lightning bolt.

she stare at him with her hate filling eyes and punch his stomach hard before saying to him, which made him cough quite a bit and also made him kneel down to the ground as he continue his staring at her but due to her angry she didn't see that his eyes show his regret and his own hatred toward himself for what he done. "You deserve to be twisted and broken so you can never move again for what you did to Sissy, for making her suffer that hell but as a member of judgement I have to uphold the law of this city," this earn her a "Tsk" which just made her punch him again just as hard as before making him fall to the ground again on his stomach who just stare at him with disgusted before moving her hands to her left thighs due to her having a black straps which hold her spikes she uses to pin down criminals holding four them into her hands before flinging them at Accelerator which hit his right back shoulder, the left side of his ribs, clipping his right thigh and hitting him right in the middle of his upper back which all but the clipping spikes were still in Accelerator and were a few inches deep in the spots they hit him at other then the one that clip his right thigh before teleporting next to Mikoto.

Mikoto didn't understand why hasn't Accelerator uses his power of reflexing stop her and Kuroko attack on him and why he seem to only show his power to control wind to push her sister away from him, seeing her sister reaction was surprised her again as she move back over to him then sigh and said. "What is Misaka going to do with you Misaka asked you," this made him "Tsk," again before she slowly lifted him off the ground making them notice once he was standing on his feet they notice that he was heavily leaning on her as his right hand was on her left shoulder As Mikoto and her friends watch them walk back to the bench very slowly due to how he was leaning and they slowly sat down when the made it to the bench. Shinobu finally said something as she move toward Accelerator and Misaka #10032 with a look of confused as they seem to be sitting together on the bench again, "What going on here? Why are you so worry about this monster?" You can tell her angry through her voice as she say that as she watch those two sitting together on the bench,

Misaka #10032 wanted to answer her because of what the had taught the sisters in the past but when she turn to look at Accelerator who glare was right now more focus on what he was doing next and wasn't really paying attention to the woman who just walk over to those two. Misaka #10032 turned back to the Shinobu getting ready to say something as he mouth was just about to when Accelerator said them her, "It none of her business who you worry about Kitten Sister or the reason why that also goes for you big sister as well." When Mikoto and Shinobu heard him say that both reacted the same way by first yelling in a unison, "Like you have any right to say that to us you Asshole, Monster." This made Accelerator move his head to face the girls who just said that to him giving them a reply that would make them even more angrier then they were before, "I have more reason then you two do."

Before the scene get even worst a sighed escape the lips of Misaka #10032 making the three head turn to her to see what she was going to do, at first all she did was looked at Mikoto, Accelerator and Shinobu before finally saying something to them. "Your are wrong for saying that those two don't deserve to know the reason why all the sisters worry about you Accelerator but he is correct on saying that he has more of a reason then you did big sister but she knew that he didn't want people to know the reason why said Miaska while she look at him trying to imitate the puppy-dog eyes that the control tower show him to make him talk," As she look at Accelerator she was trying to do exactly what she said she was going to do to him which made him first gave her a questioning look before sighing as he heard a question coming from one of the other girls there.

"Is the crutch that Misaka-san holding your you Bastard?" The girl who asked this question was Rukio who angry you can easily tell from voice when she asked that question but her curious about what she seen early bother her enough for her to asked that question, she stay close to Uihara because she was having a hard time not thinking about the what happen to Misaka when the experiment happen and how they were her friends and they didn't know how she was feeling while also not knowing anything about this until those two said something about it early, making Misaka #10032 look at the girl who just spoke then turning to Accelerator to asked him. "May I answer this question Misaka asked to see if she can get a confirmation from you," Accelerator just signed in annoyance but knew that letting her answer this question might make her leave him alone for a bit so he nodded his for her confirmation.

Misaka #10032 then turn her head back to Rukio and answer her question, "Yes the crutch that big sister has floating around is Accelerator, when Mikoto heard the news of the crutch she at first had a grin that meant trouble for Accelerator but she now seem to be curious about the reason why he needed, she wasn't the only one as now all eyes look at the white hair boy showing off there hate toward him but also showing their curiosity on hearing the reason why he needed a crutch, the eyes that were staring at him started to bother him annoying him to no end that they just stare at him. Even Misaka #10032 was as well but she also figure the answer coming from him, "It none of your fucking business why I need the crutch." After he answer the question he started to get up and move away from the ladies now by using Misaka #10032 as he gently lifting her up first to her feet with both his hands then like before slowly leaning on her walk away feeling he recover enough to do what he was doing only to hear his crutch returning to earth because Mikoto drop it.

Turning his head toward the noise he heard seeing his crutch near Mikoto's feet making him walk with Misaka #10032 in tow to get it so he could finally return to walking normally, when he was close enough he slowly bend down and pick it up keeping his eyes toward the crutch while slowly lifting it up then firmly setting it to the ground with his right hand before moving away again until Misaka #10032 say something to him before he was able to move very far away the group, "Misaka would asked you to go home but already know the answer to the her question as she sighed from the expectant answer." This made Accelerator sigh but he didn't bother turning around to answer her, "If you knew how I was going to answer then why even asked stupid Kitty-chan." The next thing she did surprised him as he was ready to walk away from her to continue his searching of "The Nuisance," he heard her talking to Mikoto. "Could you please him her Big sister Misaka asked her hoping to get this done so he will return home"

This made Accelerator turn around only to hear a very angry and loud Mikoto yelling at her clone, "Why do you me to help this asshole so anything especially when it would help him return to his home?" Accelerator figure she would reacted that way but this made Misaka #10032 stared at her big sister for a few minutes before sighing at her reaction and turning away while this made Mikoto even more angrier because she feel that her reaction is justified from what he has done her friend also feeling the same not really understanding why the clone seem to be so focus on helping him, Accelerator again turn around by didn't move yet as he wanted to know something from the clone before he left the area to continue his search for the nuisance. "Hey Kitty-chan do you really want your big sister involved in the hell that I bring?" This made Misaka #10032 turn to look at Accelerator with a small grin on her face while she answer his question, "Yes because I know that you will protect her."

Accelerator just "Tch" at her for saying that and was going to say something more about it but was beaten to the punch by her big sister Mikoto "Why the hell do you think I needed his protection, i'm the third strongest esper in Academy City and there nothing that can stop me." While Miasaka #10032 grin a little hearing her big sister boost she couldn't help but turn away from her big sister after that little speech because she was started to feel something cold in the air, while this was normal due to the fact it was getting dark she felt like this was too fast even for this time. As she and her big sister, her friends started to shiver due to the coldness that was coming from the air then she felt the pressure of Accelerator turning on his power. She turn to face him only to stop shivering due to the air around them getting warming because he was controlling the air flow by manipulated the winds, while Mikoto was curious on why his power seem to be back now only to see that he was coming toward her which made her used her electricity to try to attack only to make it bounce off due his reflection but it didn't go back to her but to the ground right in front of her.

Accelerator rocket his way toward Mikoto and Misaka #10032 because he felt like something was coming toward them but he didn't know what other then it seem to be way colder then it should be. As he deflection automatically reflected Mikoto attack as she notice him moving toward them he made sure it hit the ground in front of her before she could move out of the way Accelerator grabbed Misaka #10032 and Mikoto and rocket then toward her friends getting away from the bench as it get cover in ice and shatter due to whoever was here now, once they made it close enough Accelerator let them both go setting them down gently while hearing a fuming Kuroko yelling that "This bastard has soiled my pure sissy with his touch," which he was ignoring as he was searching around for the person who made this attack only to feel that something else was coming. That something else were ice shard that was about as long as a lance and as many as a thirty were floating in the air just above them, then a second later the ice shards came rushing down toward them which made Accelerator move toward them which a smirk on his face as he will reflect the shards to the person who made them.

Mikoto felt the danger a few seconds later as she also look up to see the ice shards that look like lance, see that there was thirty in the air she was ready to protect her friends only barely noticing that Accelerator was moving toward them as they came rushing downward, Mikoto was getting herself ready by letting the electricity flow within her but her friends also seem to notice the ice shards now and were curious on what her and Accelerator were going to do to them only to feel the air shifting due to Accelerator making all the shards come toward him, once they all came toward him he smile once they hit his reflection as they aim was across the way near the empty spot from the were the bench was and while Accelerator knew he aim was true the person who control his power quickly smile as due the speed they were reflect melted the shards coming at the person until there was a puddle on the other side were Accelerator reflect them near the person feet

With a smile the person was clapping his hands which give his position he slowly move away from the area that Accelerator throw the ice lance was using the puddle to make a shield of ice to prepared for the attack that will happen to him later and as he smile at the option he will had to get Accelerator to go with him since he just was lead Accelerator to a location he knew but hasn't since for a long while.

* * *

Author note 4:

Alright first off sorry to took me this long to get finish with the chapter for my story, you will notice I try something different on my paragraph but I hope everybody can still read it. Next sorry goes to the OOC of the characters (especially Misaka #10032 and Accelerator in general), I hope this doesn't drive anybody off. You notice that I made this an Accelerator and Mikoto coupling, Sorry I support those two as a couple but I going to make it very slow for those two to realize that they even like each other (though Accelerator will notice it more quickly then Mikoto.)

Also I going to added a interlude to set up my next arc story. Thank you everybody who will to read this mess of story (meaning Sid, Kashizu and xMikaelx) Oh also this doesn't fit the title anymore.


End file.
